Harry Potter and the Olympic Coven
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Harry moves to Forks Washington to get away from the wizards version of the paparazzi. there he has a mansion and meets the supernatural inhabitants of the area! Look out Forks! There is a wizard-Who-Conquered in town and he plans on assisting everybody while hiding! LOOKING FOR BETA! CONTACT ME FOR INFORMATION! And he will remind Leah of the good things in life!
1. Plans

Plans

Harry Potter had defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time only to have to face the worst enemy possible... Paparazzi. Most of the time he was hiding in 12 Grimmauld Place trying to get up to date on his inheritances from the Potter and Black family. He also asked Kreacher to try to get along with him and was polite to the house elf to the point that one day in the middle of January he made a suggestion.

Harry was just looking over the last few pages of his Godfather's inheritance when Kreacher remembered something. "Master Potter?" Harry glanced up at Kreacher noticing that he had a tray of tea for him. Harry smiled and was about to thank him when he continued, "Master Potter should know that Lady Lily Evans was from a long line of squibs. Does Master Potter wish for Kreacher to go schedule an appointment with Gringotts for and Inheritance test and possibly a Natural Abilities test? Kreacher's know that there is no such thing as a muddblood since Lord Black's great grandmother, bless her soul, did research that proved such. They always come from long line of squibs instead... Kreacher asks for one thing in return for this knowledge."

Kreacher looked nervous and like he was gearing up for an internal battle. Harry knowing that he wouldn't mind to grant his house elf something that would make him happy and more if he could find the research papers that she had nodded for him to continue. Kreacher looked like he gained hope and steadied his breath before carefully asking, "Kreacher misses the Black family and this house reminds Kreacher of them too much, there is not enough to distract Kreacher so Kreacher would like to be sold... Please."

When Kreacher was done asking he started sobbing as huge tears fell from his eyes. Harry realized that he hadn't thought of that and felt horrible for not thinking of it sooner. Briskly walking around the desk in the library he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to Kreacher while trying to think of a way to make him happy. He stood there for a while before poring a cup of tea and giving it to the house elf. "This is what Kreacher doesn't understand. Why doesn't Master Potter punish, get angry with or hurt Kreacher. Kreacher knows he Makes Master Potter uncomfortable so why is Kreacher spoiled?!" He continued to wail until he felt it was too much and tried to gain control of his tears. After he was in control he wiped his tears and nose a final time, "Kreacher is calm, Master Potter."

Harry took a deep breath and started to thinking of options to give to poor Kreacher. "Kreacher I am sorry that I didn't realize how much being here put you in pain, please forgive me. I honestly don't want to lose you since you are the last person that knew Sirius well. Therefore I will give you an option or two. One, you go help out at Hogwarts and come when I call you. Two, you help me plan to move to a new place with you getting a few things to own that were the Blacks to remind you of the good times in return for the research papers that Noble Lady Black took notes on or that involve the 'no such thing as muddblood' theory. Three, you give me the same papers and go live with a friend of mine so that I don't hurt you but you shall also act as their house elf. What are your thoughts on the options and why." Harry thought that it was a solid plan to keep his house elf but was soon proven wrong.

"Kreacher must thank Master Potter, for he is thoughtful. For the first, no, there will be muddbloods and halfbloods to serve. For the second, no, Master Sirius used to speak of you often enough to make me think of him when you are around. The last option is also a no, Kreacher wants to be free of heart break that he has had in the last few dozen years. Kreacher wants Master Potter to suggest something else, please." Kreacher looked like his heart had been shredded when he said that with a sad smile on his face. His gaze was filled with such pleas that Harry thought of a fourth option.

"Kreacher, about how good do you get along with goblins? If you get along well with them I will be willing to sell you to them in hopes that no human will miss treat you and that you can still be close enough to visit Grimmauld Place if you want. I still want you to take a few of their belongings and get me the papers though. How does that sound in return for helping me plan and move in unless I can get some more house elves on the moving part?" Harry had a few tears and was trying to keep from falling apart at losing his friend, he had lost so many of them that it was hard to lose him too.

Harry sniffled trying to hide the tears and failing. Kreacher translocated a handkerchief and gave it to Harry with understanding. Once they had gotten passed the part of their companionship to the basic understanding of each other they realized that they got along well. "Kreacher finds it acceptable. He will now go schedule an appointment for Master Potter and will inform them of the reason for you break in. Kreacher truly thanks Master Potter for his kindness and will make sure he is repaid." the house elf disappeared with a pop leaving Harry with the knowledge that he would fight for him if he asked and it was reasonable. Turning towards his desk he continued looking through the paperwork hoping that Kreacher didn't get into trouble.

_**Meanwhile, at Gringotts once Kreacher left.**_

Kreacher appeared in the waiting room to meet with the director of Gringotts knowing that he would be questioned for appearing there when humans that were allowed entry were always being checked, he quickly emptied his pockets before going as far to take his clothes off signaling that the house elf was truly in need. One goblin stepped forward with the silent instruction for an explanation. "Kreacher pleads to speak on behalf of Master for something master knows not! Kreacher fears that he is unable to stand being near Nice Master and wishes to make a deal with Director Ragnarok based on deal between spoiled Kreacher and his Master!"

Kreacher almost started crying again not knowing if they would allow him to speak to the Director. Somehow the director knew something was happening and appeared as if ready for battle after deciding to grant his wish. His door opened and he waited knowing that it was safe since the bank was closed for the next four hours. "Kreacher first wishes to tell a truth where someone has corrupted the bank! The Lestrange family had placed a horcrux in their vault that Master Potter removed in hopes of killing Voldemort! His goal was achieved for I was there when he was killed with other Hogwarts house elves!"

Kreacher was keeping his tears under careful control, "Kreacher thought it was going to be horrible being a house elf to Master Potter but he has always been nice, he spoils Kreacher and when Kreacher told him that he couldn't take living in the black residence he gave Kreacher options for getting out. Kreacher told Potter that he agreed with the plan to be sold to goblins when he asked if we got along well knowing he would be angry if the truth was told! Kreacher promised him to help plan him moving while giving him the entire of vault 479 since it holds something that he can give to the government. That something is results of Noble Lady Black's research that even you may wish to look at!"

"Please go check and try to find a way to give Lestrange vault to Master Potter in form of House elves, hopefully mated pairs so they can be happy as he spoils them!" he collapsed bawling knowing that the elves usually were killed when sold to goblins. Ragnarok was surprised that someone 'spoiled' house elves, normally those who had some were quite cruel to them. Walking over to the house elf he picked him up.

Carefully wiping his tears he commanded Kreacher, "Get your clothes on, if he notices then it will all be for naught. We will say that harry received their money since his army defeated him, we will also give him the Slytherin vault. We will test his linage and buy him house elves with that money. Since you tricked him into killing you you will be our first permanent house elf, understood?" Kreacher nodded as he hurried to put his clothes on. "Since we have time now tell him that we are willing to test and assist him at this exact time. Go."

_**Back with Harry.**_

Harry apparently was startled when Kreacher appeared teary eyed and thought that he had been hurt. "Kreacher are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" Kreacher surprised him when he hugged him tightly and sobbed knowing that he would live. Once he was alright again he popped them to Gringotts in front of where he had been. Only to have Harry to yelp when he fell, the way that he fell showed that he tried to prevent harm from coming to Kreacher. Ragnarok clapped his hands, Harry jumped in surprise at the sight of a five foot tall, heavy with scars, elegantly dressed goblin. "What did you do to cause Kreacher to cry?" they knew it was a demand but only stared at him until Ragnarok told the truth.

"I hate to inform that Kreacher tried to trick you into killing him, goblins always kill their house elves." Harry Looked horrified and started to cry knowing that he promised Kreacher to sell him to the goblins. He ignored the goblins in favor for hugging Kreacher and crying.

"Why Kreacher, why did you trick me into killing you?! You heard me when I told you that I didn't want to lose you! So why did you trick me?!" Harry was openly crying now but he was hugging Kreacher so tightly as if he was afraid his last life line was gone.

"Harry James Potter I would like to inform you that he will not die as he planned nor will he be sold again." Harry turned to look at Ragnarok questioningly. "I am the Goblin Lord Ragnarok, and your love for Kreacher has saved him by our standards. We have already began to get the papers that Kreacher told you of and we are letting you claim many of the Death eaters vaults in favor of war time condolences. We are also planing on taking the Lestrange vault and buying you nice house elves with the money, Bill Weasley will do the transaction of buying house elves at Moribund's Elf Shoppe. So there is no reason to cry. You are hoping for a place in the middle of nowhere, right?"

Harry nodded as he carefully listened and slowed his crying. "Good, we only want the best for one who cares for other beings as much as you showed that you do. We are also going for areas that would repulse wizards due to the natural inhabitants. So far the best option is Forks, Washington of the United States of America. They have vampires, wolves and shapeshifters of the wolf kind, hereditary too."

Harry nodded knowing he would be fine with them around and that it would make him happy to see wolves similar to Lupin, his late uncle by bond. "We will hire the local wolves and vampires to build your house while sending the floor plans for a mansion to the vampires and asking them to improve on it. We will tell them that a rich descendant of the ancient ones wishes for a house to hide from his own people that the Volturi allow. We will also give you a potion to discover your animagus form so that they will believe you."

"We will have everything ready in five months if we give you your blood tests and conquest test. Yes, I said conquest test, it uses magic since it doesn't lie all you have to do is cast a _Lumos_ at the device that we have here." a few goblins rolled a machine into the room and seeing no harm in letting his magic be tested he cast the spell. Turning around when the light was too bright a long piece of paper came out with a list of family names.

_**Right of conquest sheet for Harry James Potter-Black**_

_Carrow_

_Crabbe_

_Crouch_

_Dolohov_

_Goyle_

_Karkaroff_

_Lestrange_

_Malfoy_

_Nott_

_Rookwood_

_Shunpike_

_Snape_

_Slytherin_

_Hufflepuff_

Harry was shocked by the last name since it belonged to the founder of the school who wouldn't have supported Voldemort if alive. "Apparently Voldemort is also a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff. The names with underlines are completely yours including the vaults that they would inherit. You are most certainly the richest wizard alive. Now to place a nice puddle of blood at least to the water level in the bowl on top." Harry used a cutting charm to slice his hand and pour twice the requirement inside and it soon printed another paper. Kreacher started tending to the cut while he read the paper.

_**Inheritance and Abilities test for Harry James Potter-Black**_

_**Inheritances Include:**_

_Potter_

_Gryffindor_

_Black_

_Ravenclaw_

_Evans_

_Emry_

_and his conquest_

_Total money: 16980332026 galleons, 7495111990 sickes, and 9120545029 knuts._

_Other belongings may include: Jewels, Books, Family Wands, Weapons, Staffs, Furniture and more._

_**Abilities Include:**_

_Adept at the following:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts; the Dark Arts; Dueling; Flying; Potions; Transfiguration; Care of Magical Creatures; Herbology._

_Other Skills:_

_Parselmouth; Healing Magic; Non-Verbal &amp; Wandless Magic; Expert Detective Skills; Resourcefulness; Leadership Skills; Indomitable Will; Teaching Skills._

Harry was amazed that he had so much in his name and of his skills. Looking at Ragnarok he stated, "I want there to be vaults going to the children since they had no say so in the war. I want thirty-eight mated house elves and I want a one floor mansion. The central wing will have three suites, a breakfast nook, breakfast room, a potions class room, a cleaning room, a library, den, recovery room, studio, and a conference room."

Ragnarok nodded to show his understanding before Harry continued, "The east wing will have a dormitory for the house elves beside their nursery and a dormitory for the wolves. Plus it will have a game room, rec room, movie room, computer room, and Pool room for them to play in. Maybe a common room too, lined with muggle books to read."

Harry received another nod from Ragnarok and continued, "The west wing will have a gym, a formal dinning room, the laundry room, stockroom, storeroom, utility room, and the entry to the attic, loft, and basement. I plan on having a family suite for me and my descendants that makes up a north wing. Since I can't think of any other room ask one of the vampires to think of other rooms. Tell them that there will be extra pay for all of them per extra room or moving of room location based on good reasons."

They continued speaking to each other for an hour and a half about what Harry wanted in the house he was making his. They agreed that Kreacher could have a few things to remember the Black family by and they also agreed that Forks Washington in the USA was perfect. He didn't know that they sent a Goblin there with advanced payment for the houses current plan.

_**With the Cullens.**_

Everyone noticed that Alice was planning something when she brought a few tea bags home and made tea and a few cupcakes. She placed them on the table before everyone heard the sound of a car coming down their driveway. They knew that it was special and to act normal so they were surprised when she opened the door for the amazingly short person and told the truth. "Welcome, Master Goblin, to the Olympic Coven's current residence. Please feel welcome to drop the glamour and help yourself to some snacks." The majority of the Cullens jumped when it became apparent that their guest was not human.

"Thank you, Lady Seer. I believe you are willing to take the job then?" She nodded before looking at her watch right as seven big wolves came into view outside the window. "Ah, are these the famous wolf shifters?! Very impressive indeed!" He walked back outside and greeted the wolves.

"Hello, dear people. I am a goblin named Filyx Manwell from Britain and I have a client who is willing to pay for each and everyone here to help build a Mansion for him. He is a very famous person back home so it would be very appreciated if you did not spread word of a house being built here just yet. Please change back into your human forms, it will help me to make plans with both groups." He seemed polite and eager to get started in his plans. He conjured a few couches and sat down on one.

The big black wolf changed into a tall human who carefully sat down on a couch and glared at the pixie like seer named Alice as plans were made for the house.

_**Three days later.**_

Harry was at Grimmauld Place trying to get to know his house elves that were bought for him when Kreacher popped in for a visit, "Lord Potter-Black has been given an animagus potion. Master Ragnarok says that it will help if able to shift into Lord Potter-Black's animagus form when meeting the mutts and leeches. Please pardon Kreacher's choice of wording and take the potion Kreacher is taking Lord Potter-Black to."

Harry sighed and quickly turned to give instructions to the house elves he had, "Flippy, make sure that someone chooses a nice head elf, please. Everyone listen up! I want all of you to write three things that you think we will need when we get there, as in rooms or anything else. I also want there to be a group vote on if we need certain things like a potions cabinet since there will be a potions classroom and lab. Once that is done I want someone to go to Gringotts and find me with the list of items needed or find Bill Weasley and tell him that the list is for the confidential customer. Hop to it folks!"

Harry gave Kreacher his hand and soon appeared in a cave like place where Ragnarok waited with a group of guards. "Hello Director Ragnarok, may your blade be drenched in blood as you pass. Is everything going as planned?" Ragnarok nodded before Harry drank a vial of potion that a guard handed him, everyone knowing that it was the Animagus potion. Within seconds he turned into a white phoenix with red eyes and bright, light blue stripes down the tail feather and in a circle of the middle of the tip. Feeling happy and whole he trilled aloud earning looks of awe from the goblins.

Many of the goblin nearby clapped their fist to their chest twice for respect along with Director Ragnarok. "Harry Potter-Black I now pronounce you goblin friend for caring for other beings, using goblin etiquette and having the Holy Phoenix as your animagus form. And yes, the plan is going smoothly and the vampire named Esme has agreed to plan the layout of each wing in what she calls a 'proper orderly fashion' and to decorate your mansion lavishly. For now you should train you animagus transformation until you can change easily." Harry nodded thinking Ragnarok was done.

"We looked into your family tree and found that your mother was Petunia's half-sister only. Your mother has a cousin who is still alive by the name of Renee Higginbotham Dwyer. Miss Renee has a Daughter named Isabella Swan, who goes by Bella, currently in Forks, Washington with Miss Dwyer's ex-husband. I suggest having a magically woven tapestry of your family tree to show her everything along with a blood test once you arrive. I must apologize but I have other things that I need to take care of, please excuse me." Ragnarok finished slightly bowing his head before leaving a dumbstruck Lord Potter-Black behind. Harry looked into the distance in thought before starting more plans.

Turning to the closest goblin he asked, "Is there a way to make more time from what we have?" He received a swift nod. "If you are allowed will you please allow me to make use of the time like that? I want to have my transformation down completely before I leave and I wish to study everything in detail."

A female goblin walked up to him from behind him and spoke in a manner that showed her distaste for most humans even though she was being polite. "Good evening, Potter-Black. I have been assigned to help you with anything you need so I will start planing a steady schedule for you. I plan on leaving you in a 50:1 day ratio cave with a group of Goblins to teach you basic things you need to know about your Lordship. Please follow me." The goblin turned and started on a long path that Harry quickly scurry to keep up with his oddly fast pace.

"My Name is Harry James Potter-Black dear Master Goblin. If you will allow me I will do my best to pay for your time and the resources you will give me. May I have your name, Master Goblin, and a list of required materials and a price to pay you to buy whats needed?" The goblin paused and turned to him with a strange look in her eye as if determining how serious he was. Apparently she was satisfied with what he found and continued at an easier, though still difficult, pace.

"My name is Penzel Fastboot, Lord Potter-Black. Please pardon my earlier ill manners, I am used to rude and uncaring wizards unlike yourself. Give me three hours and I will have a list of things that will need to be paid for, if it is possible I would suggest asking a few goblins to look for a few informative books in your vaults, Lord Potter-Black. That would make things easier." Penzel changed directions and lead Harry to a dining room full of goblins and waited for something until every goblin had their attention on Harry who looked at Penzel who gave him a curt nod.

Harry Greeted the goblins as he had Ragnarok, "May your wealth multiply by the dozens, dear goblins." They all shouted something similar to 'aye' before he continued. "I was lead here by Goblin Master Penzel Fastboot to ask a few of you to look for books in my vault that may help me with further study. I will pay anyone who does but I suggest that Master Fastboot be in charge of who helps where."

Penzel Fastboot stepped forward and called out a few names, "Amysyl Dampboot, Lilynee Hagglepot, Nixzales Rocketspark! You three organize who will be looking in the following vaults for educational books and useful items to help learn! Carrow, Crabbe, Crouch, Dolohov, Goyle, Karkaroff, Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott, Rookwood, Shunpike, Snape, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Potter, Gryffindor, Black, Ravenclaw, Evans, and Emry. Everyone who wants an extra pay for work go to one of those three! Good day." Penzel turned around and started to leave.

Harry called out to the mass of Goblins with a quick, "Thanks everyone!" before he scrambled to catch up with Penzel. "Thank you for showing me to that room, Mam. I really appreciate it."

Penzel turned around once they came to the entryway to a vault like place that was open currently leading into a cave. "Your welcome. We will plan a schedule before you enter and we will pay a few of our Masters in different subjects go with you. Meanwhile you should meditate on your animagus form until you have the holy phoenix visualized in your mind."

Nodding Harry quickly sat down on the floor in a comfortable position and began to let his mind wonder until it was clear. Then he focus on Fawkes until he was in his mind's eye clearly. Once he was crystal clear in the details he started to change the phoenix until it was solid white when he was interupted. "Harry, wake up!" Harry slowly focused on the real world until he was looking at Penzel and a business-like goblin. Penzel was bowed low to the goblin apparently reverent of the goblin who was almost as tall as Ragnarok.

Since Harry didn't know who he was he decided to follow Penzel's lead and bowed low earning laughter for his effort. "May blessing's pride bestow glory upon you, Lord Potter-Black. My name is Filyx Manwell and I am Ragnarok's younger brother. I have spoken to the Lady Vampire Alice who has requested a library in your wing since you have inherited several Grimoires and such to learn from. She has also suggested an underground training room for your magical studies. She has politely encouraged for your house to be in neutral territory when it comes to both groups and has suggested a place that is out of sight of the resident muggles. Is that agreeable, Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry nodded as he was pulled up by Filyx, "Good! While you were meditating we scheduled for seven of our own wizards to teach you magic skills extensively that every wizard should know. We have also scheduled for our own people to come in afterward to teach you basic mathematics, science, and such that every muggle knows so that you will be able to fit in better if you decide to go to high school. For now you should get started on making your way inside to be taught. Good luck, Lord Potter-Black!" Harry walked inside after bowing to Filyx to find some famous wizards inside the time capsule.

_**Three months later in real time...**_

Filyx Manwell, Penzel Fastboot, and Lord Ragnarok were waiting outside of the vaulted time capsule hoping that their goblin brethren had succeeded to convince him to go to high school. Once the door opened they were only mildly surprised to see a holy phoenix come out singing. Harry landed infront of them after reverting back to normal. Just as he was about to greet them he caught sight of Flippy, his house elf. "Flippy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Flippy was bouncing around happily since he was back and nice to them all the time. "Flippy wanted to report that all house elves have moved your belongings to storage! House elves has also taken the liberty to transfer your books to the New Potter-Black Manor of Forks! Soon Flippy will send the puppies to get you muggle books and such after you have introduced us to Flippy and other elves! Is there anything you want right now, Master Potter-Black?!" Harry shook his head, sighing as he was wondering how much sugar she had to get this hyper.

Harry had a good idea of gifts. "Maybe you can ask somebody for a house elf-calming potion. But honestly, Flippy, I don't need anything right now although it would be good to get a stock for house elves to use when sick and such. Do you think you can do that for me?" Harry was starting to worry when Flippy started tearing up.

Flippy suddenly wailed while explaining, "Master Potter-Black is so kind! But surely Master Potter-Black knows that there be no medicine for house elves! Not even one that healthy Flippy can take! Please forgive Flippy!" Harry panicked since he didn't know how to comfort a girl and began to try calming her down.

After ten minutes of getting no where with his kind whispers he looked to Penzel for help. "Flippy, I think that you need to calm down. You are causing Lord Potter-Black to worry and it looks like he is about to panic over you. Take deep breathes, in and out. That's it, good girl! Now even if no wizard has potions for house elves doesn't mean that us goblins don't. Plus you can have Lord Potter-Black write a missive asking a Potions Master to create potions to heal house elves and you can deliver it. See? Problem solved, sweetheart." Harry stared at Penzel wondering how those simple words calmed down Flippy completely without forcing her to be calm.

Harry mouthed a thanks to Penzel when Flippy wasn't looking. "Flippy, I'm sorry for making you cry, will you forgive me?" this earned a wailing hug from the tiny house elf.

Harry gently hugged her until she was calmed again. "Master Potter-Black will always be forgiven, he is just too kind to everyone he meets." conjuring a handkerchief she blew her nose and wiped her tears away.

Harry was trying not to blush at the blatant truth that was spoken while the goblins laughed at the embarrassed and blushing young lord. Harry didn't notice the snap of a picture that came from Filyx and his camera but he did notice the loud laughter from Kreacher. "Please stop laughing, Kreacher, I'm going to have to get used to house elves again without help. So please don't make this harder than it already is. Besides, I can always send you reports asking for advice."

Kreacher blanched before popping away as if he was being chased by werewolves. Harry looked confused as he glanced at Flippy for an explanation and seen her glaring at the spot that Kreacher had been in. He thought that it had something to do with house elf etiquette so he left it at that. He was about to puzzle about it when Ragnarok interupted.

"Lord Potter-Black, please tell me that you have chosen to go to high school. If you don't we will have to forge illegal documents saying that you have." Harry's mouth formed an o shape as he finally understood why they wanted him to go to school. He nodded to the goblin lord with an apologetic look.

After they settled him going to school he found out that the house elves had optioned to have green houses to care for in the eastern wing and that a martial arts room and sun room was also added to his west wing. His northern wing had an 'important guest suite,' a training room and a master suite. After he had everything settled from his accounts he decided to go to his mansion. Calling for flippy he asked to be taken to their new home and found himself surrounded by vampires and very beefy teens.

"Flippy is sorry for taking so long, Lady Alice. Flippy knew that a few things had to be settled before bringing Master Potter. Flippy will now go and help arrange Master Potter's personal library. Bye-bye!" with a pop Flippy disappeared from the room and abandon Harry to the questioning eyes of the wolves... literally.

A blond vampire walked forward and greeted Harry. "Hello, my name is Carlisle, I am the Father of the Olympic Coven and this is Sam Ulley, the alpha of the native wolves. My coven is made up of Alice, the pixie like seer, Rosalie, the blond mechanic, Esme, the loving mother, Emmett, the bronze, Edward, the brains, Jasper, the empath, and soon another girl name Bella will join as our beauty. Sam, please introduce your pack that are here since I'm sure he might get along with one." He confused Harry when he stared pointedly at a teenage girl who was had eyes on him.

Sam quickly stood up and offered his hand and began, "As Carlisle said I'm Sam, the alpha, this is Jacob, my beta, Jared, my secondary beta, this is Paul, a warrior, and Leah, our beautiful and only she-wolf. I want to know how you are an ancient ones descendant, if you don't mind. Perhaps you can demonstrate for us." Harry was starting to fidget when he felt a soul bond began to settle on his skin.

He quickly transformed into his phoenix form only to hiccup a bluish-white flame. Everyone realized what bird he was but Carlisle was the first to speak. "A phoenix... they were often depicted as holy birds. I don't recognize the coloring so there must be something unique about it. You are very beautiful, young man."

Turning back everyone was surprised that he still had clothes on. "That type of phoenix is holy, why it is holy will have to be researched. My name is Harry James Potter-Black and I am a wizard. If you want to study wizardry you may ask to help me when I make potions. But there is one thing that I want to request of all of you, well, two things. The first is that everyone should feel free to visit and hang out here since the place is so big. Second is that I need help filling my rooms with things to do, game room needs games, library needs books, and so on. I will pay for the things that you buy so feel free to go overboard."

Jared and Jacob looked at each other with wide grins excited at the thought of video games. Leah looked like she was thinking hard of what books to get, and Sam looked like he was secretly happy that there was a place for his pack to go to relax. "Thank you, Harry, for the offer. I believe that we will take you up on your offer and more. We will try our best to protect you from harm while maintaining peace with the vampires who are here."

Harry nodded thoughtfully before he noticed that the vampires were sheepishly grinning. "We will have to decline your offer, Lord Potter-Black. We have enough at home and we don't want to make the wolves uncomfortable, I am sorry." Harry again nodded, this time with acceptance.

Harry was about to ask who was soul bonding to him when Edward coughed as if hiding a laugh down. Harry looked at him questioningly before he realized that he was the brains for a reason. "Harry the person bonding, as you call it, with you is Leah. The wolves always bond with their destined mate and it seems as if you are hers. If who you're thinking of is similar then yes, it is just as strong and not negotiable. Sorry. By the way, are you related to Jacob? He is a Black. Ah... I'm sorry for your loss."

Harry nodded as he remembered his late godfather, bless his soul. Sirius had always been who he wanted and needed in his life. He had grown up in an abusive home so loosing him hurt more than he thought possible as they had been close. He could have lived with him once they agreed to a trial for him, Harry often thought of how the two of them would have lived. Would he have been spoiled rotten? Or would he have been like Hermoine? Maybe even Ron? Or god forbid, Malfoy? There was so many results from one little thing that could have made his life different in a much better light.

He realized that everyone was staring at him questioningly except for Edward. "My godfather, Sirius Black, died a few years ago right in front of me..." everyone nodded


	2. Notice 2

Hey, Sorry everyone, I've decided to continue this story. It might have a different tittle though.

PS. If anyone needs help getting ideas for names or character descriptions or anything look up / Fantasy Name Generators\\\ on bing. Good luck with your stories everyone!


	3. new notice

Hello loyal fans and followers. I am writing to let you know I won't be writing for a while. Sorry, I really am very sorry.


End file.
